


Decisions

by 1wingedicarus



Series: Trinity [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: American Football, College, Coming-of-age, Drabble Series, ES21, Enma, F/M, Fem!Monta - Freeform, Fem!Sena - Freeform, Football, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Love, Multi, Romance, Saikyodai, Unrequited Love, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wingedicarus/pseuds/1wingedicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi Karin decided to go to Enma. She doesn’t know what she’s signing herself into</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limerence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17680) by hadaka. 



> Hello, this is my first time posting in AO3 so please forgive me if the formatting will be screwed up. Please review! Inspired by Limerence by hadaka! Without the Karin/Fem!Sena!

**Decisions**

_Koizumi Karin decided to go to Enma. She doesn't know what she's signing herself into._

_Welcome to Hell, Koizumi-san!_

* * *

**_"Everything tells me that I am about to make a wrong decision, but making mistakes is just part of life. What does the world want of me? Does it want me to take no risks, to go back to where I came from because I didn't have the courage to say "yes" to life?" ― Paulo Coelho, Eleven Minutes_ **

* * *

Koizumi Karin decided to take Enma University's scholarship offer after receiving a group e-mail from Deimon's Taki Suzuna. The mail itself was simple. The petite cheerleader had excitedly announced to everyone in her address book (which equals to everyone in the Japanese High School and Collegiate Amefuto World) that her two BFFs would be returning to Japan after studying in America since the third term of their second year.

(After the second World Youth Cup, the two had been invited by the Sports Director of Notre Dame High School and since they can't really play in Deimon in their third year, they accepted. And the two of them  **created** a storm in America. Yamato and Taka had followed their progress religiously and every time Notre Dame would win due to another magnificent catch from Raimon or a time/dimension smashing run made by Kobayakawa or a mixture of the two, Karin would see the clenching of fists and teeth and the two would train-and trash- basically everyone in the Alexander's second string and down)

The news created racket in the Collegiate Japanese Amefuto World. Karin could still remember the way Yamato laughed and how Taka smiled. Everyone thought that they would stay in American and study at Notre Dame University (rumors have it that the Sports' Director had  **begged** for them to come to the esteemed institution). But it seems like Raimon and Kobayakawa still have something to prove in Japan.

After receiving that mail, Karin could think only of playing alongside the two despite promising her parents that she would quit American Football once she entered college. (She was just a first year then and the only reason she played football was because she have no courage to skip practice or quit. That was then. Now-). Karin found herself looking at Enma's letter and dialing the number of the sport's supervisor.

Her father refused to talk to her for a month and her mother tearfully begged her to reconsider once she told them of her decision. The Karin of three years ago would've caved in. She would've enrolled in Saikyodai despite not having a scholarship because most of the people she knew will go there and her parents can shoulder the fees anyway. But she is no longer Koizumi Karin, the artist and pianist who was raised by traditional parents and was too afraid to speak about what she really wants. She is now Koizumi Karin, the Amefuto player, one of the most talented QB in the country, and still brimming with potential. And she had done the first step; she decided to follow what her heart yearned for. Because inside her timid personality, is the heart of a warrior, of an Amefuto player who thirst for victory.

And staring straight to her parents, her voice clear and unwavering, she said "I want to play American Football. Please allow me to play American Football!",

Her stern, authoritarian father asked "Are you sure, Karin?"

With no stutter whatsoever, she replied "Yes, Otou-san. I can't think of anything else but playing and becoming the best in Japan-no- the whole world", Karin didn't know what her parents saw in her face but her mother gasped. Her father's lips quirked and he stood up. When his back was turned to her and her mother, he said "You-You really are my daughter",

That was really the first time her father had listened to her and acknowledged her. At that moment, she felt so happy that she felt her heart would burst. She stood ip and bowed deeply to the man who believed in her and supported her decision.

After that event, she called Suzuna-chan.

She, with pink cheeks, asked if Suzuna-chan would help her find an apartment near Enma.

"Eh? I thought Karin-rin will go to Saikyodai with Yama-kun and Ta-kun!" Suzuna said, her voice seemed surprised in the phone.  ** _Yama-kun and Ta-kun?_**

"I-When I heard that Kobayakawa-san and Raimon-san will be studying in Enma, I suddenly wanted to...well…Enma had offered me a sports scholarship and a monthly allowance. It seems to be a waste to reject it and…well…", Karin said shyly. She's acquainted with the Devilbat head cheerleader but they're not really  **that** close and she's already asking a large favor. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience…", she said quietly.

Karin heard a giggle from the other side of the line. "Yaa, Karin-rin is so formal and shy. It kinda reminds of Senyan".  ** _Senyan?_** "Karin-rin don't apologize. The truth is me and Senyan and Monmon are searching for another roommate. You-nii had helped us find this big but cheap apartment and it can totally fit a fourth roommate. We can go this weekend to check it out",

Karin decided that Suzuna is a really  ** _really_**  brave girl. To address  ** _Hiruma Yoichi_** as You-nii. Or just plain suicidal. Most probably the former since she survived high school. Maybe Karin could learn that kind of courage from Suzuna since Hiruma Yoichi, the starting QB of Saikyodai Wizards, still scares her to death.

* * *

**_"You must make a decision that you are going to move on. It wont happen automatically. You will have to rise up and say, 'I don't care how hard this is, I don't care how disappointed I am, I'm not going to let this get the best of me. I'm moving on with my life."_ ** ****  
**_― Joel Osteen, Your Best Life Now: 7 Steps to Living at Your Full Potential_ **

 


End file.
